Bites, Bruises and Blood
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Bellatrix's return home from the Dark Lord's presence finally spurns an argument with Rodolphus that had been billowing for years. Challenge fic. Bellamort and some Belladolphus
1. Mistress

In my head the title should actually be Bites, Bruises, Blood and Bellamort, but anyway.

The first part of Louise_Foxhall's Triptych Challenge so one chapter had to be all description, the next all dialogue and, the last, a combination. My prompt was Bellatrix/Voldemort when Rodolphus catches Bella as she comes home, having left the Dark Lord's bed.

As well, this also counts as my 50th story published on the site! *Celebrates*. Yes, only half a century, though I'm getting there. With that number, this fic had to be a Bellamort one just like when I first started to write, even if I loath to look at some of my first fics. Oh well, we all improve.

Finally, if the small hints were not enough, this is set pre downfall, probably around 1977.

* * *

The house was quiet; Rodolphus must be abed. Good. She did not want to see him. She did not want to tolerate his fumbling advanced and sweet words. Not tonight. Not after _him_.

Closing the ornately engraved front door behind her, the sounds of crickets and the squawking of bats was finally silenced. The only noise was Bellatrix's heeled shoes clanking noisily on the tiled floor before she stepped out of them.

She did not want to wake her husband.

However, even those few steps were enough for someone to hear. A house elf bowed low before and, as was customary, it reached for her cloak.

She did not relinquish it. Instead, she pushed past the creature and instinctively clutched the fabric possessively in talon like nails. She did not want to release it. Normally she would have, just not after tonight. Not yet. Not when the memory was still fresh.

When her Master summoned her privately to his quarter, he would normally order him to strip for him. It was his usual request the moment she entered his bedchamber. Standing unyielding by the hearth, sitting straight backed on his favourite leather armchair or significantly more relaxed reclining on his bed, his eyes would never leave hers as he would request, without emotion, for her clothes to disappear.

She never disobeyed. She would always slide each garment off teasingly and sensually slow. First she would unclasp her cloak without fuss, then she would unbutton her heavy robes button by button and, while she was left in her underclothes, she would dare to step a little closer while she would strip away the last bits of clothing that covered her body. He would never assist. She did not begrudge him that.

She was the servant. She should do the work.

Last night had been a little different. He had not been in his room like he usually was when he summoned her. Instead, as she had stepped into the dimly lit room filled with dark tones and simple antique furniture, she had been confronted without any life, other than his serpent Nagini snoozing by the fire.

Her heart had been caught as if she had made a terrible mistake that would result in imminent punishment, but, before she could even have moved, hands had encircled her waist. She had gasped loud and vocal until it had transformed into low moans as cool lips like blocks of ice had settled along the side of her elegant throat. Hands had pushed waves of free inky hair away, but neither spoke. She had been so caught up in the presence of her Lord, Bella had been sure she had been unable to physically have uttered a word.

Then, if it had not been unusual enough, long fingered hands like pianists' had circled her throat, but it had not been for any anticipated acts of violence, only to precisely unclip her cloak. She had vaguely heard it gracefully slide to the floor in a pile of silk. However, her attention had been focused entirely on those same hands as one by one her buttons had been opened and her body had been exposed. All the while his lips and teeth had continued to cover her throat to bathe her in marks and elicit moans and mewls.

Following usual protocol, she had been led to the bed while his body had pressed against hers from behind. It had been dreadfully difficult to not turn around and kiss, touch or even to ground her arse backwards against him. However, filled with memories of the many lessons he had enshrined within her, she had not protested or resisted. She merely had fallen face first onto the cushioned surface before she had allowed herself to turn onto her back to finally see her Master. As always, he had been as expressionless with his icy facade firmly in place. His eyes had still been empty, but she had pleasantly noticed a tiny curve in his lips.

He had not wasted any time joining her on the bed. Despite being fully clothed, in contrast to her own nakedness, she had not presumed to change the situation. Dutifully she had just waited with eyes glued to him and hands fisted in the quilt, least she succumb to the urge to touch him.

Her master had not allowed her to wait for long. Those lips that had previously ghosted over her neck had returned. First her breasts had been the target of his assaults. It had not been gentle or soft this time, but that was how both combatants liked it. Bites and blood had marred her usual perfectly pale flesh.

She had not complained once. Bella had been unsure she could talk. Only guttural moans had left her as her Lord had taken pleasure savaging her body.

He had not stopped.

Her breasts had been abandoned as he had sunk lower. The cool trailing tongue, like the body of the serpent that still rested by the fire, had curved downwards over her flat stomach, over her navel and much _much _lower.

Everything had seemed to have stopped. It was not because other men had not done this before, Rodolphus certainly had always taken pleasure in slipping his tongue between her folds, but because it had been _Him. _She should have been the one pleasuring him with _her _mouth. Not the other way around. It had seemed blasphemous. However, all negatives had been forgotten as his tongue had slipped inside her.

Even now, as she attempted to make her way up the stairs on legs that seemed to feel a lot more like jelly, the memory was starting to make her feel wet all over again. Bella was sure she would be unable to think of tonight without the same thoughts and feelings engulfing her time and time again.

She longed to spend the night lost in her thoughts, covered in the clothes he had touched and caressing the marks he had made over her flesh, but she knew it was not wise. The Dark Lord had always been clear that she must ensure what they did remain private. Her husband was not to find out in case it spread disharmony through the ranks.

She had to hide away the proof of tonight. It would be her usual routine of showering and casting healing charms to wash and hideaway the marks of her Lord that she would rather wear like a trophy.

Despite that, she would never defy him.

Slowly and quietly, she eased open her and Rodolphus' bedroom door at the highest level of the house. Like everything, it was dark: The only light was emitting from the flickering hearth that allowed her to see shadowed figures and shapes inside.

Rodolphus was covered in blanks unmoving, as always, while he lay strangely still and straight in bed with only his head visible. From the crack in the opening of the door, she could see his eyes were closed.

Relieved and still as silent as a mouse, she stepped inside. Shutting it behind her, she moved around the room to the bathroom as she eased herself out of her clothes while she walked. First the cloak, then the robes and, just as she was about to enter the bathroom and take off her underwear, she heard the sound of stirring behind her. Stiffening, she turned to face her husband who was sitting up in bed his ice blue eyes focused on the bites and bruises littering her body.


	2. Man in the Middle

Here we go chapter. It had to include the line "My beautiful, beautiful Bella...you didn't think I had noticed?" and had to be all dialogue. That means no description or anything, including he/she said. While I did enjoy writing this and better developing how the characters speak (like Rodolphus often speaks short, sharp and well reasoned sentences until his emotions start to overpower him), I did struggle in some parts where I would normally have added some description.

Nevertheless, here we go. I'm still quite happy with the result.

One more chapter to go.

* * *

"...Rodolphus. You're awake."

"I am."

"I didn't notice. I just came home and I-"

"I know."

"Yes, well, I am going to have a shower. It has been a long night."

"Is that the correct description, Darling?"

"Yes...What? Don't look at me like that! It has been a long night. I was summoned by the Dark Lord, as you know. He summoned and I served him just like you would have done."

"I was unaware, that last time I responded to our Lord's summons, I came home littered with bite marks."

"_Don't_. Don't, Rodolphus. Do _not_ even go _there_."

"Go where, _my Dear_? Go where the Dark Lord has no doubt spent his night."

"Fuck you, Rodolphus."

"Just like you let the Dark Lord."

"I'm having a shower."

"Fine."

"Showered already, Darling?"

"Yes..."

"I thought you would have been in there longer washing away the traces of your indiscretions."

"I have done nothing wrong."

"No... You never do, Bella... Even now you think it means nothing."

"It does not!"

"You are having an _affair."_

"With the Dark Lord! Our Lord! Our Master! I will never refuse or defy him. You will not either."

"Do you think I don't know that? It is forced into my face every moment of every day. Do you really think that I would have been silent if it would have been anyone else?"

"I didn't know you knew or noticed anything."

"Did you really believe that? My beautiful, beautiful Bella...you didn't think I had noticed?"

"...Yes."

"How can you even believe that? Do you think I'm a fool? Every day I'm subjected to the way you talk about _Him, _to the way you look at _Him _even to how you can't stop touching _His_ mark."

"..._Rodolphus_."

"No! I have been silent too long! I have never said a word to anyone. Many have asked. Rabastan tried to tell me, but I refused to listen. I told him he was wrong- that you were faithful. I lied to my own brother to protect you...even if I knew what you were: A whore, _His _whore."

"I'm not a whore! I serve him faithful like anyone else! Everyone says they would do anything for him, but they lie! Only I have ever done anything for him!"

"If you really believe that is all this is, then you are the fool."

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"Do you know you sleep talk? Do you know that in the dead of night I hear you mutter in your sleep? Always it is the same 'Master' and 'My Lord' time and time again. The first time I heard you speak that way I thought it was the worst thing I could hear. I was wrong. One night when we made love, in this very bed in fact, you must have thought I was too far gone to hear or maybe you were too far gone to care, but I heard you words. Just as you came you screamed out, 'Master! Oh My Lord! Master'. I never said anything. What could I say?"

"You are lying."

"No, that statement is a lie. You know it is true, Bella. You know you said all those things, but that was not the worst of it. Another night I heard you. His name was on your lips again. You were trying to say something, but, even in your sleep you, could not say it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just answer me this: Do you love him?"

"..."

"Do you?"

"Go to sleep Rodolphus."

"Can you not even answer me?"

"..."

"Fuck! Just say it! Everyone knows. Just say the words!"

"I can't! You don't understand!"

"...I don't understand. I understand more than anyone else. It is because he can't love isn't? You can't admit to loving someone when you know they will never love you back. Answer me. That is the reason isn't?"

"..."

"Fine. Don't say it. Just nod...Yes... like that."

"What do you want me to do? I don't love you and I never will."

"I know."

"So what is the point of this entire charade? I'm going to bed. Stop pestering me about it."

"I know... I know..."

"Then sleep."

"It is funny. In the end, we are more alike than anyone would ever understand."

"What do you mean?"

"We both love someone that will never love us back."


	3. Master

The last chapter where I can finally return to using description and dialogue. As well, since this is all about having three parts it made sense that the third chapter is from another pov. I'm sure the identity of the character is not too surprising.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was far from a fool. There was a reason his intelligence was noted by many. Sly, observant and silent, he noticed more than all realised.

Unlike some of his followers, he had never inherited a luxurious pureblood manor and, instead, his home was only modest and reasonably compact. Despite that, it was all he required and, if anything else was needed, simple expansion charms were a solution.

It was the case now as he resided in the enlarged dining room with expanded walls that disappeared into seemingly nothing as the shadows crawled around all the rooms. It was everywhere, expect around the roaring hearth that sat forward as if there were no connections to anything.

In the middle was a simple dark wooden dining table. Like everything else, it expanded to fit the precise number of men (and one woman) in two straight rows. There was an equal number on both the right and left each carefully chosen by him for particular reasons. If one of their numbers were to be imprisoned or to perish in the line of duty, another would be selected to fill the ranks.

It was always accurate. After all, none dared be absent.

Almost all were in attendance as the few exceptions continued to trickle in. He did not speak, but he did not look away. Bloodied eyes flicked over each black robed figure. Some thought he did not notice.

He noticed all.

There was Rabastan Lestrange whose brittle hair was even more tussled than usual and a very distinct and obvious mark reddened on the nape of his neck.

Further down there was Leonard Mulciber whose eyes were blurry and who emitted a vapour of alcohol which drifted to Voldemort's position at the head of the table.

Then there was the Lestrange couple.

No one could ever describe Bellatrix and Rodolphus as an affectionate pairing, but there was a lingering coldness between the two. Despite the fact they entered at the same time, Bella was several steps in front of Rodolphus as if she was trying to outpace. As always he indicated to the two seats closest to him, but there was a certain reluctance that drifted from the coupe as they took their places.

They did not even look at each other.

Each stared stony faced at the opposite wall. It was particularly peculiar for Bella to not stare at him with her trademark devotion.

He stored away the information for future use, before he spoke for the first time addressing the table as a whole. "Welcome my friends." His voice was soft and not very loud, but it cut through the small chatter of conversation as all faced him. It was just how things should be. No one was absent and no one dared to interrupt him. "It seems we have matters to discuss."

For the best part of an hour, he led the discussion with considerable ease. Most would take the term discussion loosely for it was merely him dominating and making sharp requests for information.

Like before the meeting, many of the Death Eaters underestimated his level of observance. Some assumed he could hardly be talking or listening to a report from their fellows while watching them.

They were wrong. However, little of what he observed interested him, so he did not comment.

Only one matter did: The lingering iciness between the Lestranges continued. He would not normally care about the affairs between his Death Eaters or a married couple, but he had a vested interest in this issue.

"That is all. You are dismissed," he said coolly once he had gathered all of the information he required and dished out his orders. At once his followers stood to leave. No one tried to seem like they were rushing, but he all knew they were eager to escape his presence. He preferred it to be that way.

They should fear him.

The Lestranges were the closest to him and furthest from the exit so they were the last to stand, but, when they did, they did not move as one. Rodolphus escaped considerably quicker before Bella had even taken one step away from her chair. She would usually attempt to linger in his presence, but she did not even pass him a stare. Previous curiosity was quickly being replaced but a more unpleasant sensation.

Something was being hidden from him and that was _never _excusable.

"Bella," he snapped softly as she turned to push her chair in. A few others at the door rotated around at the display rather amused that she seemed to be in trouble. He ignored them and focused on the stiffening of her curvaceous body. "Sit."

Dutifully she did as was required. Stepping around, she slid into her chair. Her head was lowered and again she did not face him. His bloodied eyes flickered red for a moment as with a wandless stroke of his hand the door closed on the last departing Death Eater.

"You are the person I least expected to hide something from me," he said allowing a flicker of anger to linger in his expressionless voice. "I know you are. You can never hide anything from Lord Voldemort."

Still Bellatrix continued to stare at the spirals in the wooden table. He thought she was not going to answer until she finally looked up at him. When she did, he knew why she had refused to meet his eyes before: Her eyes showed exactly what she was feeling with a mixture of anger, frustration and more than a bit of sorrow shining back at him.

"I am sorry, Master. I would never willingly hide something from you but I-" she stuttered eyes wide, but at least now she had stopped trying to avoid his gaze as she stared at him in a silent plea. He knew no one else could make Bellatrix Lestrange splutter. It was a fact that had always pleased him immensely. "I was unsure how to approach the topic."

He was unmoved. "Saying it would be a good start."

A shuddering breath left her while he waited for her to compose herself with little patience. "Master last night after I left your side," she began her voice a little more confident and she even managed a faint smile after that comment, "I returned home. I had believed Rodolphus was asleep and I had planned to have a shower so I just removed my robes before stepping into the bathroom. He must have been feigning sleep because he woke and saw the marks on my body."

"Go on," he urged the disapproval entering his voice for the first time.

"He accused me almost immediately. He had known you had summoned me and it seemed to be enough for him to come to a conclusion about...the other ways I serve you."

"And that was the first conclusion he jumped to? Without any suggestion from you?"

"Yes. He suggested he had always suspected. He had said because of the way I spoke about you, the way I looked at you and-" Bellatrix trailed off again as her cheeks flared crimson. He did not bother urging her on. He already had the information he required.

Pushing back his chair angrily, he rose to his impressive height and furiously turned his back on her with a whirl of his robes.

It was exactly what he did not want to happen.

He had been carrying on relations with Bellatrix since before she had even been married to Rodolphus, but he had always been weary of this possibility. It was not because he was too concerned about any gossip about his personal life (though he was someone who was meticulously private about such matters) but he was aware there was consequences. Not only was Rodolphus a Death Eater but so was his brother and uncle. He did not need one simple matter to cause them to turn their back against the cause for personal reasons. He could handle them if they did, but it was not preferable. He knew it was possible. Such an affair could be seen as a slight.

It was troublesome, but he would deal with the matter.

After several moments and, once he had composed his features back to their icy facade, he turned back to the still seated Bellatrix. She had not backed down with her glare and she was still staring at him pleadingly.

It did not impact him.

"Return home, Bellatrix and talk to Rodolphus. I will not have this matter impact harmony within the ranks. Ensure this has not altered his loyalty to the cause if not-" he paused for a moment glaring at her harshly. "This will be over and I will find someone else to satisfy my needs."

Like he knew it would, Bellatrix's face fell. However, within it was still a level of pride and determination. "I will ensure he is still loyal, my Lord," she declared with conviction. If he was not so irritated he might have found her unwilling to even acknowledge his other course of action as amusing.

He examined her once more before he nodded curtly. "Good. You are dismissed."

Voldemort did not even watch her leave. He only turned his back on her again as he stared into the empty shadows of the expanded wall. Bellatrix better do what he instructed.

In the end, she did. To his immense surprise, Rodolphus submitted to his position of reluctance.

Surprisingly it worked out rather well.

He was pleased.


End file.
